


Luna’s Quest

by Tsunamiscale



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Original creature by me), Kitsune, Lasan, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Quest, dragon - Freeform, gryphon - Freeform, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiscale/pseuds/Tsunamiscale
Summary: Luna is just an ordinary girl from the distant past. Until one day her mother falls ill and Luna must go on a quest to retrieve a cure. Along the way she encounters many creatures of myth and legend.





	Luna’s Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y’all! I hope you all like this short story. I’m open to any constructive Criticism, so leave a comment if you want.

Once there was a little girl named Luna, who lived on a small farm with her mother. They were happy there, growing their crops and taking care of a few animals. Luna loved her mother dearly, and looked up to her as a role model. However, on the day of the Luna’s 10th birthday her mother got very sick. A healer came and tried to cure Luna’s mother, but it was no use. Luna's mother had an unheard of disease, and was slowly dying from it. The healer left, and Luna’s mother whispered “Come close, Luna. While no mortal medicine can cure me, a magical one will. There is a legend of a very special flower, called the Phoenix Flower, that will heal any living thing of all their diseases and wounds. The way to it is said to be guarded by the creatures of old, but I know you can pass their tests. You are brave, strong, and kind. You are everything a mother could want.” 

Luna, with tears in her eyes, replied “I’ll make you better mom, so you and I may dance and plant our crops again.” With that, Luna went to her own room to get her favorite pink cloak, and then went to pack a bag with blankets and food. Luna decided to put in a few small pieces of chocolate as treats to eat on the way. With one final glance at her mother, Luna walked out the door and walked to the forest.

As Luna entered the forest, she saw a stone with writing carved into it. The cryptic writing said:  
Beware traveler who seeks the phoenix flower  
You cannot seize it with just power  
You must face the guardians each with a test  
To see if you really are the best  
Trial by Heart is first on the list  
From a guardian who cannot be missed  
Trial by Kindness is what comes next  
From the fire in the west  
Trial by Courage is almost the last  
From the guardian strong and fast  
Trial by Wisdom is the end of your strife  
From the guardian of all life  
Finally find the flower rare  
But beware the Guardian lurking there

As Luna passed the stone, she felt a shift in the forest. The colors seemed brighter, the birdsong seemed louder, and the trees seemed taller. Flowers in every color littered the forest floor. The girl looked around in awe, before spotting something white behind the trees. The white animal stepped out, revealing itself to be a unicorn. Against the green and brown of the forest, the white of the unicorn was almost blinding. “This is the Guardian who cannot be missed!” thought Luna. The Unicorn stepped forward, and in a melodic voice announced “I am Solstice, Guardian of the forest. I see you are seeking the Phoenix Flower, young one. Before you can continue your quest you must pass my test. It is my job to prevent anyone with evil intentions from getting the flower. Now, step forward young one, and receive judgement.” Luna tentatively took a step towards the unicorn, both scared of this ‘judgement’ and in awe of the beautiful creature. Luna stopped when she stood directly in front of Solstice. After a moment of waiting, Solstice lowered his horn, touching it to Luna’s chest. Almost immediately a bright, white glow burst from the place touched by the Unicorn’s horn. Solstice raised his head and spoke “You are pure, young one. I have seen very few with a glow like yours, most are tainted by a touch of corruption or evil intent.” After Solstice wished Luna luck on her quest, he stepped away into the trees. 

Luna looked around for a moment, and noticed a small dirt path leading west. Luna followed it for what felt like days, and in her boredom almost missed the flash of orange in the trees. When she took a closer look, Luna saw what appeared to be a fox, ensnared by a hunter’s trap. She immediately went to help the poor thing, carefully untying the rope keeping the fox trapped. As soon as she did, the scenery changed from forest to mountain. Before Luna stood the fox she had rescued, but now instead of a normal orange fox it had white fur, with flame-like markings on its sides. Instead of one tail, the fox had nine. “Not a fox,” thought Luna, “a kitsune.” The Kitsune sat down, fanning it's tails out behind it. “Thank you, young one,” the kitsune said. “I am Ember, and you have passed my trial. By freeing me with no hesitation, you have proved your kindness.” Luna stared for a second, then asked “Why am I in the mountains? I was walking through the woods when I found you.” Ember replied “It was an illusion, designed to keep you from the mountains until you passed my test. You need to reach the top of this mountain, where the next Guardian waits. Good luck, young one.” With that, Ember walked away, vanishing into the forest. 

It took a few hours, but Luna managed to reach the peak of the mountain. Then, she started to notice storm clouds gathering. The clouds swirled, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. Suddenly, a great beast landed before Luna. She flinched, but held her ground. After taking a moment to look at the proud creature, Luna realised she was looking at a Gryphon. It seemed powerful, with strong muscles underneath the lion fur, and gigantic eagle wings of red,blue, and gold. “The Guardian,” Luna thought. After looking her up and down with it's piercing gaze, the Guardian spoke. “I am Storm, and you, young one, have passed the first half of my test. However, there is a second part you must pass. In order to win my favor and continue your journey, you must give me a worthy gift.” 

Storm then sat, waiting to see what the girl may come up with. Luna thought for a moment about what she could give to the gryphon that he would judge as worthy. All she had was her blankets, her food, some candy, and her imagination. “Wait a second!” Luna thought “ what if by worthy Storm does not mean great, but simply something given without trying to impress?” Following this train of thought Luna put down her bag and searched for her candy. After a minute of searching she pulled out two small pieces of chocolate wrapped in cloth. Turning, she offered them to the Gryphon. “Here, Storm. I don't have much on me, but I thought you must be very sad on top this mountain all alone. So I offer you some chocolate to cheer you up.” Storm gazed at her for a few seconds, before carefully taking the chocolate into his claw. “Thank you, young one. I judge your gift worthy, because of its kind nature. You did not seek to impress or frighten me, and shared what little you have to make me happy. I will give you a ride to the other side of the mountain, where you will face your final test.” Storm crouched down next to a small boulder so Luna could climb onto his back. Luna ran over and scrambled up, taking a seat between the gryphon’s wings and head. Storm ran for only a few steps before jumping off the mountain. 

They fell for what seemed like hours before Storm snapped open his wings and glided towards another forest. He landed in a clearing just inside the tree line, and crouched down for Luna to slide off. “Thank you for the ride!” Luna exclaimed. “My assistance requires no thanks, young one. It is my duty to help you once you prove yourself worthy.” Storm turned his back to Luna, and took off into the air. 

Luna started walking through the other half of the forest, looking for the Guardian that was supposed to be there. She eventually came across a small stream, and saw a deer through the bushes. When she looked closer, however, it became apparent that the being was no deer. It had the body and front legs of a deer, the back legs, tail, one wing, and head of a white dragon, and a chest, spine, and wing of a dove. Luna knew the being must be magic, so she hesitantly questioned it. “Who are you?” She asked. “And why are you all mixed up?” The creature laughed loud and bright, raising its head to look her in the eye. “You see, young one,” the creature began, “I am Flora, a Lasan, and the protector of this forest. I am not mixed up, this is what I am and what I will always be.” “Oh!” Exclaimed Luna “You're the Guardian of Life!” “Yes, I suppose that's one way of putting it,” Flora replied. “It is my job to make sure all living things in this forest are healthy and happy, and make sure nothing evil can hurt them.” Flora started walking across the stream, and gave an expectant look to Luna. Luna followed, and the two journeyed deeper into the woods. Luna asked many questions about the colorful flowers and animals she saw as she walked with Flora, each of which Flora answered. They reached the edge of the forest a little while later, where Flora suddenly stopped. “You have passed my test, young one.” Flora said. “You showed your love of knowledge to me, and respected the life within my forest. I will leave you here. All you must do to finish your quest is go into the temple before you, state your intent to the Guardian inside, and pick the flower.” Luna gave the Lasan a hug to show her appreciation for her newfound friend. After Luna hugged her new friend she walked to the temple.

Luna entered the temple and looked around in awe. She was in a large circular room, with a doorway ahead of her, and lining the path to the door were 5 statues. Each was carved and painted in incredible detail, seeming almost life like. The first four were of the Guardians Luna had already encountered. Luna walked to the fifth statue, the one of a Water Dragon closest to the doorway. As she reached out to touch the statues scales, the statue shifted. Luna stumbled back in shock. That was no statue! The dragon raised its head, stepped off it's platform, and walked in front of the doorway.   
Luna confidently walked up to the dragon, who towered over her. The dragon looked down on Luna, and spoke with a surprisingly gentle voice. “Hello, hatchling. I am Tsunami, Guardian of the Phoenix Flower. What is one as young as you doing all the way out here?” “Well,” stated Luna “ my mother is very sick, and she is all the family I have left. I came to get the flower so I could cure her.” Tsunami widened her eyes slightly, and moved aside so Luna could pass. “If that's the case, then go! Get the Flower so you can cure your mother! It's just through this door. Once you pick it please make sure to take the seed out of the top and replant it.” Luna shuffled forward, slightly scared of the large dragon. “I'm not going to bite,” Tsunami stated. That was all the prompting Luna needed. 

She rushed through the door, and ran up to a large pot in the center where a single flower bloomed. Luna broke the stem, and pulled out a small golden seed from the top of the blossom. She put the seed into the pot, covered it with soil, and ran out again with the flower clutched in her hand. 

Tsunami sat, patiently waiting for Luna to finish. Once Tsunami could see Luna was done, she spoke once more. “Hatchling, I will give you a ride back to your village. The quicker you return the faster you can heal your mother.” Fast as lightning Tsunami grabbed Luna in one of her mighty paws, and took off back to Luna's house. The ride was fast, and in no time Tsunami and Luna landed next to a field of wheat. “Here is where I must wish you farewell hatchling.” said Tsunami. Luna looked back at her, and replied “It was wonderful to know you. Thank you for the ride.” Tsunami did not respond, and flew back to the temple.

Luna rushed into the house, her mother still lying in bed sicker than when Luna left. Luna, flower in hand, dashed to her mother’s side to give it to her. Luna carefully placed the petals into her mother’s mouth, and her mother swallowed them. Almost immediately her mother sat up, a smiler on her face. “You did it Luna. I'm so proud of you for finding the Flower to cure me.” Luna smiled, and then took her mother's hand to lead her outside. They both sat down, and Luna began to tell her tale.

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve finished the journey, Congratulations. Depending on my workload, You may see more of Tsunami and Ember soon


End file.
